100 Hari Bersamamu
by FI - Ethelope
Summary: Terkadang, apa yang kita rencakan tidak akan selalu tepat. Ada kalanya, rencana tersebut justru membuat sebuah takdir menyakitkan dan mungkin saja, tak ada satu orangpun mau menerimanya. #EventRomanceFNI


**Discaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : K**

 **Genre : Romance dan Drama**

 **Pairing :** **Naruto x Ryuuzetsu**

 **Warning : Gaje, Bikin Ketawa, Aneh, Typo, Kata Kata Murahan, Bikin Sakit perut, mata, lidah kesleo dan sebagainya.**

 **Summary : Terkadang, apa yang kita rencakan tidak akan selalu tepat. Ada kalanya, rencana tersebut justru membuat sebuah takdir menyakitkan dan mungkin saja, tak ada satu orangpun mau menerimanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dingggg Donggggg_

Sebuah bell terdengar dari sebuah rumah mewah tingkat dua masih di kawasan sebuah komplek perumahan orang orang The Have. Semua orang juga tahu akan hal tersebut, karena komolek perumahan ini sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan orang orang berada.

Suara bell itu berbunyi karena tekanan dari seorang remaja 18 tahun memiliki rambut pirang lurus ke pinggul, lalu jangan lupakan sebuah bando terbuat dari kain yang dia ikat ke belakang menambah kesan cantik melekat sangat kental pada remaja tersebut.

Tentang pakaian, dia tidak menggunakan pakaian ribet seperti Gaun atau sebagainya. Dia hanya menggunakan baju berwarna pink dengan gambar Hello kitty di bagian depan baju, kemudian rok hitam beberapa cm di bawah lutut dan sepatu putih polos yang melapisi kaus kaki hanya sebatas mata kaki saja.

 _Srak!_

Beberapa detik kemudian. Inilah yang di tunggu tunggu oleh remaja perempuan itu. Di balik pintu yang megah, seorang Tente memiliki usia sekitar kepala 3 akhir membuka pintu untuk si remaja perempuan. Bisa di lihat baik baik, senyuman hangat merekah di wajah sang Tante mengetahui siapa yang berkunjung pagi ini.

"Shion? Kau datang lagi? Sungguh Tante sangat bersyukur kau datang dalam keadaan seperti ini." Shion. Nama dari remaja tersebut. Dia tersenyum sangat manis untuk membalas orang di depan-nya sebelum membalas-nya. "Pagi, Tente. Aku datang untuk menjenguk Ryuuzetsu seperti biasanya." Dia berucap seperti itu.

"Ahh silahkan masuk, Shion. Tante beruntung Ryuuzetsu mendapatkan teman sepertimu." Seraya mempersilahkan Shionmasuk, si tante kemudian sedikit membuka pintunya lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Ryuuzetsu ada di dalam kamar. Dia masih sangat terpuruk atas kejadian itu." Tente tersebut membuka pembicaraan bersama dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Shion memasuki rumah. "Itu pasti Tante. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Ryuuzetsu sangat mencintainya bahkan mungkin tak ada satupun pasangan yang seperti mereka di dunia ini."

Si Tante tersenyum. "Maka dari itulah, Shion. Tolong buat Shion menjadi sedia kala." Di balas oleh anggukan mantab dari Shion. "Tanpa Tante memintapun, aku akan melakukan itu, Tante." Kemudian obrolan terus berlanjut sampai di mana mereka sampai di sebuah kamar cukup besar berada di lantai paling atas, yaitu lantai dua.

"Tante tinggal sampai di sini ya, Shion." Shionmenganggukan kepalanya bertanda setuju. "Baiklah Tante, aku masuk."

.

.

.

100 Hari bersamamu.

.

.

.

Suara isakan tangis kesedihan menggema di kamar sudah sangat berantakan bahkan tidak ada satu alat peneranganpun di sana kecuali jendela kamar yang tertutup oleh gorden. Suara tangisan itu berasal tidak lain tidak bukan dari remaja perempuan berpenampilan kacau yang memposisikan tubuhnya meringkuk dengan kedua kaki di tekuk ke atas sedangkan tangan-nya memeluk lutut membuat wajah cantiknya tenggelam di antara dada dan lutut.

 _Knock knock knock._

"Ini aku Shion, Ryuuzetsu. Aku datang untuk menjengukmu" Suara kehawatir sukses keluar dari mulut mungil Shio yang berada di luar kamar. Namun bagaikan seorang patung taman, sosok perempuan itu sama sekali tidak menggubris suara itu masih berkutat dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Ayolah Ryuuzetsu, aku ini sahabatmu. Setidaknya biarkanlah aku masuk." Shionmerengek sesekali mengetuk pintu berulang ulang. "Pergilah Shion, hari ini aku sedang sangat malas untuk meladeni ceramahmu itu." Datar dan dingin nada yang di gunakan oleh Ryuuzetsu.

"Sampai kapan Kau akan seperti ini terus. Apa Kau tidak melihat betapa sedihnya orang tuamu, teman teman sekelas kita, termasuk aku." Shion berbicara dalam nadanya yang bergetar menahan tangisnya. Ucapan Shion sukses membungkam Ryuuzetsu. Dengan sedikit gerakan lunglai, Ryuuzetsu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar untuk membukanya.

 _Ceklek!_

 _Greb!_

Belum sempat mengucapkan satu katapun, badan Ryuuzetsu sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat Shion emeluk tubuh kurus Ryuuzetsu beserta tangisan seorang sahabat pecah dari mulut Shion.

" _*Hiks_ , tolong dengarkan sahabatmu ini Shion. Naruto sudah pergi. Jika dia sampai mengetahui Kau seperti ini. Dia akan sangat tidak senang di alam sana." Sebagai seorang sahabat sejak kecil, Shion tidak henti hentinya membujuk supaya Shionmenjadi dulu lagi dan dia tidak akan berhenti sampai sahabat kecilnya berubah menjadi sosok yang ceria, pandai bercanda dan menjadi satu satunya tempat bagi Shion untuk memberikan curhatan-nya.

Ini semua sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apakah berhasil?" Shion mengeluarkan kata katanya setelah memasukan sebuah makanan berbentuk stik ke mulutnya. Sedangkan Ryuuzetsu berada di depan Shionhanya mendengkus sebal entah apa yang terjadi. "Itu laki laki sangat tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan, Kau tahu. Bahkan semua kode yang ku berikan sama sekali tidak di mengerti olehnya." Ryuuzetsu menggembungkan pipinya seraya melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Melihat itu, Shion hanya terkikik geli. "Respon Naruto seperti apa?." Ryuuzetsu sekali mendengkus sebal mengingat usaha membuat Naruto mengerti perasaan-nya sangat sia sia. Kusooo, ingin sekali dia mengatakan secara langsung karena mulutnya memang sudah gatal.

"Dia hanya bilang 'Terima kasih Ryuuzetsu, Kau sangat baik' dan memakan coklat itu, yaa meskipun dia membagikan-nya setengah bagian coklat padaku sih." Sekali lagi, Shion tertawa halus mengetahui sang sahabat frustasi berat. "Dia sangat polos, Shion. Walau semua tahu jika Naruto seorang siswa berkepribadian polos bahkan temanpun tak punya tapi itu sangat mebjengkelkan." Dia melanjutkan penjelasan-nya.

"Jika semua apa yang Kau usahakan gagal. Maka katakan saja secara langsung padanya. Bukankah Kau juga menginginkan itu, hm." Saran yang baik dari Shion. Menunggu orang tidak peka seperti Naruto akan membuat siapa saja kesal, yaa seperti kasus Ryuuzetsu. "Tapi, apakah dia akan menerima ku?" Nada ucapan Ryuuzetsu terlihat ragu ragu atas usulan dari sang sahabat.

"Hei tatap mataku Ryuuzetsu. Semua butuh perjuangan. Jika Kau hanya mengandalkan kapan Naruto akan mengerti, maka tunggulah selamanya." Shion memang seorang siswi berkepribadian yang tegas membuat sosok Ryuuzetsu sulit untuk membantah ucapan Shion. "Aku akan mengatakan di cafe dekat sini besok sore. Semoga saja dia memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku."

Shiontersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Ryuuzetsu. "Itulah Ryuuzetsu yang kukenal."

.

.

.

.

100 Hari bersamamu

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu?" Naruto terdiam menghentikan minumnya setelah beberapa jam yang lalu Ryuuzetsu mengajaknya ke Cafe. Mata Naruto terbelanjak kaget mendengar penuturan terbilang sangat lantang dari Ryuuzetsu. Dia menundukan kepalanya sesaat bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa sebuah perasaan belum pernah dia rasakan selama, tidak bahkan selama hidupnya. Dia tidak tahu apa itu dan Naruto merasa seakan waktu berhenti detik ini juga.

Ryuuzetsu adalah satu satunya perempuan sekaligus murid di sekolahnya yang dekat dengan Naruto. Semua murid Academy menganggap Naruto aneh karena jarang sekali Naruto berbicara dan tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun tapi tidak untuk Ryuuzetsu, perempuan yang sekarang duduk di depan-nya itu sangat perhatian pada Naruto bahkan tak sering Ryuuzetsu bermain kerumah Naruto.

"A-Aku tidak tahu." Masih dalam keadaan menunduk, Naruto menjawab seadanya. Sedangkan Ryuuzetsu sendiri, dia hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak di artikan. "Apa. maksudmu? Kau hanya menjawab iya atau tidak. Jika jawaban tidak yang keluar dari mulutmu, aku akan menjauhkanmu dan aku akan berusaha melupakanmu dari hidupku."

Walaupun sesak rasanya bagi Ryuuzetsu mengatakan itu, tapi dia harus berani mengambil keputusan agar dia hidup tidak di dalam bayang bayang kepastia. Dia akan menerima apapun keputusan Naruto meski itu akan menyakiti hatinya tapi dia tidak akan memaksa perasaan-nya.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi apakah yang Kau maksud adalah perasaan senang yang berlebihan saat kau mengatakan aku menyukaimu dan jantung berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya. Jika iya, maka aku juga menyukaimu, Ryuuzetsu." Dengan bodohnya, Naruto menjawab itu, ck dasar dia itu. Polosnya terlalu berlebihan.

Dalam hidup Ryuuzetsu, dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini, senang nya bukan main. Mungkin kata bahagia lebih tepat menggambarkan betapa senangnya hati Ryuuzetsu. Jika di sini hanya mereka berdua saja, dia ingin sekali berteriak sekeras kerasnya dan memeluk Naruto.

"Benarkah." Dengan mata berbinar binar, Ryuuzetsu bertanya menunggu kepastian dari Naruto. "Tentu saja, Ryuuzetsu. Tidak mungkin aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling spesial dalam hidupku. Coba tebak apa itu? Yaps benar sekali. Hari ini adalah hari ke 100 tepat aku dan Naruto resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak pernah mendengar kata I Love You dari mulutnya. Dia terlalu polos untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi itu tidak masalah karena bagiku. Naruto selalu ada di setiap harinya adalah kebahagiaanku selama ini.

Naruto bukan seseorang yang romantis ku rasa. Tapi dia sangat tahu apapun yang membuatku senang. Contohnya adalah Doraemon. Naruto tahu semua yang kusuka termasuk boneka Doraemon. Dia selalu memberikan boneka Doraemon setiap hari berukuran mini bahkan tidak jarang Naruto datang kerumahku pada tengah malam jika dia lupa memberikan boneka.

Kalian tahu, kamarku sudah sangat penuh dengan boneka Doraemon hasil pemberiannya dengan ukuran yang sama persis. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ibu dan ayah juga merestui hubungan kami tanpa adanya satupun kata kata penolakan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Oh ya. Hampir lupa. Hari ini Naruto berjanji mengajaku untuk menonton sebuah Film keluaran terbaru kesukaan kami berdua. Uhhh~ baru kali ini Naruto bersikap romantis padaku, itu sebuah keajaiban dunia kalian tahu.

Kita berjanji untuk datang ke halte bus pukul 09 : 00 dan sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 08 : 57 tapi aku tidak menemukan tanda tanda keberadaan Naruto. Hufhh apa dia akan datang? Atau bahkan dia mengingkari janjinya?

Tidak tidak tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku meninggalkan pikiran pikiran negatif yang datang ke kepalaku. Tapi tetap saja, rasa khawatir jika Naruto mengingkari janjinya masih ada di hatiku. Positif thinking oke.

Lagipula, masih ada 3 menit sebelum jam 09 : 00. Pasti Naruto sekarang sedang bersiap siap. Selagi menunggu, aku mengeluarkan Samrtphoneku dari dalam tas keci yang ku bawa untuk berpergian untuk mengurangi bosan.

Skip Time.

Oke cukup cukup. Ini sudah keterlaluan, dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri dan membiarkan diriku menunggu selama satu jam lebih di sini. Kali ini Naruto benar benar membuatku marah untuk pertama kalinya. Lenyap sudah pikiran pikiran positifku.

Amarahku sudah berada di puncak saat ini. Aku benar benar akan menumpahkan kekesalanku saat bertemu dengan-nya nanti.

Kulirik sejenak jam tangan ku sudah menunjukan jam 10 : 08 menit. Kesabaranku sudah habis untuk menunggunya, aku mengambil tas ku berada di tempat duduk halte bis dan melangkah dengan perasaan kesal untuk pulang.

Tetapi keinginan ku untuk kembali ke rumah sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Aku mendengarkan suara seseorang sedang berlari tergesa gesa ke arah halte bus. Itu adalah Naruto, dia membawa boneka Doraemon seperti biasanya namun memiliki ukuran 3 kali lipat dari biasanya.

Tak ada rasa satu penyesalanpun di lihat dari wajahnya. Itu sukses membuatku bertambah jengkel.

Naruto berhenti berlari di depanku tanpa satu katapun dia ucapkan. "Kau kemana saja hah. Kau sudah meninggalkanku di sini selama satu jam dan merasakan suhu sangat panas ini. Kau melanggar janjimu sendiri tanpa mengerti apa yang ku rasakan. Kau memang laki laki terbrengsek yang pernah ku temui dan aku sangat membencimu baakaaa." Nafasku tersegal segal setelah berteriak di depan wajahnya. Semua sumpah serapah ku lontarkan dalam satu tarikan nafas namun apa respon Naruto berikutnya?

Dia hanya terdiam menundukan kepanya lalu mengacungkan boneka Doraemon di tangan-nya ke arahku masih dalam keadaan menundukan kepala. Hari hari sebelumnya memang aku sangat senang menerima boneka itu, tapi sekarang rasa senang sudah berganti benci.

Ku rampas boneka itu dari tangan-nya tanpa satupun perlawanan darinya. Dia tampak diam saja setelah aku membentaknya habis habis, tapi peduli apa?

Dengan kesal, aku melempar boneka yang ada di tanganku ke tengah jalan sambil terus memaki benci Naruto. Namun, Naruto sepertinya menghiraukan caci makiku. Dia berlari ke arah jalan tempat dimana boneka Doraemon ku lempar membuatku sangat terkejut bukan main.

Setelah sampai di tengah jalan, dia memungut boneka itu tanpa menghiraukan resiko yang akan terjadi.

Mataku membulat sempurna saat ada sebuah mobil merk Wellfire melaju sangat kencang ke arah Naruto masih membersihkan sisa sisa debu di bonekanya.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO"

Ryuuzetsu POV And

"NARUTOOOOOOOO"

Namun terlambat. Sekitar tiga meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri, tidak ada satu tanda tandapun jika mobil mewah tersebut akan berhenti. Naruto mendengar sang kekasih memanggilnya baru tersadar jika nyawanya dalam berbahaya, itu sangat terlambat.

 _BRAAAKKKK_

Mobil dengan keras menabrak Naruto membuat remaja malang itu terpental ke depan kaca mobil sebelum kembali terlempar 10 meter kedepan saat si pengemudi tancap gas meninggalkan lokasi.

 _Brug!_

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Ryuuzetsu bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana tubuh Naruto menghantam aspal dengan sangat keras. Ini adalah jalan komplek, jadi jalan lumayan sepi dari jalan pada umumnya.

"NARUUTOOOOO"

Menjatuhkan Smartphone yang dia pegang. Ryuuzetsu berlari ke arah Naruto masih tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah terus mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ryuuzetsu meletakan kepala Naruto sudah penuh dengan darah secara hati hati keadalam pangkuan-nya. Ryuuzetsu sama sekali menghiraukan bajunya penuh dengan darah segar Naruto.

" _*Hiks_ TOLONGGG. KUMOHON SIAPAPUN TOLONG NARUTO."

Ryuuzetsu berteriak sekeras kerasnya meminta pertolongan walaupun dia tahu ini sangat sepi. Dia terus berteriak meminta bantuan sebelum berhenti karena terkejut tangan Naruto masih penuh darah menghapus air mata Ryuuzetsu.

"Su-Sudah cukup, Ryuuzetsu. Se-Semua akan sia sia." Detak jantung Ryuuzetsu semakin berdetak dengan sangat cepat mendengar itu. "*Hiks apa maksudmu bakaa. *Hiks kita harus segera kerumah sakit." Ryuuzetsu semakin menangis seakan Naruto akan pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kau jelek saat menangis nee." Naruto tersenyum kecil meskipun mulutnya sudah penuh dengan darah. Ryuuzetsu semakin mendekap Naruto seperti tak ingin kehilangan.

"Ryuuzetsu, ak-aku meminta maaf tidak datang dengan tepat waktu setidaknya aku menepati janjiku hari ini. Ta-Tapi, bolehkah kau mendengarkan permintaan terakhir dari kekasih baKau ini." Naruto merasa, hidupnya sudah tak akan lama lagi karena dia merasa kesadarannya tertarik sedikit demi sedikit.

Walaupun tak rela, tapi Ryuuzetsu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Permintaanku tidak banyak kok. Setelah aku pergi, ku mohon kau jangan melupakan aku dan jangan menangis apapun yang terjadi. Maafkan aku harus pergi sayang, terimakasih ya sudah mewarnai hidupku yang indah. Aku pergi bukan karena keinginanku. Tapi karena takdir yang telah dituliskan Tuhan untuk setiap makhluk-Nya. Aku mencintaimu. Dan kita memang jodoh, sayang. Tetapi bukan di dunia ini. Sekarang, tugas dan janjiku sudah ku tepati. Saatnya aku untuk pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya... akan ada laki laki yang lebih baik dariku dan akan menemani hidupmu di dunia ini. Selamat tinggal sayang." Berlahan, mata Naruto tertutup dan pendengaran-nya mulai menuli sampai tubuh Naruto berlahan dingin, seperti es.

"NAAARUUTOOOOOOOO"

.

.

.

100 Hari berasamamu

.

.

.

Now

"*Hiks *Hiks *Hiks Naruto." Di samping Ryuuzetsu, Shion hanya memandang sahabatnya masih menangis mengingat kejadian itu.

Saat ini, dia sedang memeluk satu boneka Doraemon memberian Naruto dengan erat. "Yang sabar Ryuuzetsu. Ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan, ingat permintaan terakhir Naruto? Kau tidak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang kau seperti menghianati Naruto." Shionkembali memberikan saran-nya.

Ryuuzetsu semakin mendekap boneka Doraemon paling berharga dari semua barang miliknya.

"I Love You."

Kedua perempuan cantik itu membualatkan mata mereka mendengar ada seseorang mengatakan i love you dan itu sangat jelas. Itu adalah suara Naruto, Ryuuzetsu tahu itu bahkan Shionyang tak kenal Naruto lebih jauh juga tahu

"Naruto-kun."

Dia mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh sudut kamarnya namun tak ada apapun kecuali kesunyian di sana. Shionyang mengingat suara itu lebih jauh lagi, kemudian mengambil boneka yang di peluk Ryuuzetsu tadi.

"Hai Ryuuzetsu. Sepertinya suara itu dari boneKau ini." Dengan cepat, Ryuuzetsu mengambil beberapa boneka yang sama lalu menekan-nya secara bergantian.

 _I Love You_

 _I Love You_

 _I Love You_

 _I Love You_

 _I Love You_

Sebelumnya. Memang Naruto menaruh alat perekam suara dirinya pada boneka yang selalu di berikan ke Ryuuzetsu. Berarti, sama saja Naruto memberikan ucapan I Love You setiap hari.

Setelah mengetahui asal muasal Naruto. Ryuuzetsu kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar terdapat Doraemon terakhir Naruto bahkan bercak bercak darah masih terlihat jelas di beberapa bagian tubuh Doraemon.

Ryuuzetsu mengambilnya dan menekan seperti apa yang di lakukan pada boneka lain.

 _"Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke 100 hari sayang. Ini pertama kalinya aku memanggilmu dengan kata saja setelah banyak hal yang kita lalu di 100 hari ini. Sebelumnya, aku benar benar minta maaf tidak bisa menjadi sosok kekasih yang sempurna dan selalu bilang I Love You seperti yang kau inginkan. Saat aku ingin mengatakan itu, entah kenapa lidahku menjadi kelu di atas rasa maluku untuk mengatakan I Love You. Tetapi percayalah, kau selalu berada di hatiku dan hatiku tak kan pernah goyang apapun yang terjadi. Di ulang jadi kita ini, aku sangat berharap hubungan kita langgeng sampai ke jenjang serius hehehehe. Ryuuzetsu, I Love You."_

The And

Kretek

Kretek

Kretek

Huaaaaaaaa jempol ku yang malang butuh istirahat. Hehehehe maaf sedikit lebay.

Ekhm baiklah, ini Fanfic Event FNI dari saya yang ku kemas dengan alur yang simple dan kata kata tak buang buang word.

Saya masih Newbie jika menulis tentang Drama, jadi maaf jika Gajel, karena saya belum pernah menulis drama hehehehe. Okelah, sampai di sini dulu pay pay


End file.
